Last Moment
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place during Bonds Beyond Time. As city is disappearing Ruka wants to spend her last moment with someone special. SlyxRuka Invitationshipping


So yeah...I just saw Bonds Beyond Time for the first time…Don't judge me! It wasn't released here in Finland and we had to import it from the UK…anyway I don't own 5D's. Enjoy!

Stardust Dragon: The most puzzling thing about the movie was why was Yugi so freaking tall? I mean seriously when did he get so tall?

…

Ruka looked horrified as she looked around the Neo Domino City. She couldn't believe that the entire city was vanishing, because the past was changing somehow. She looked at the others for their reactions.

Jack and Crow were obviously trying to look calm and collected, but their eyes told that they were at least slightly panicked. Nobody could blame them for that though. The whole city was disappearing, so if you weren't scared…you're weird.

Aki was obviously worried, though she was more worried about Yusei than the city. All of the signers, aside from Yusei himself knew about Aki's feelings towards Yusei. Ruka thought it was rather romantic, but unfortunately her twin didn't share the opinion.

Rua himself was worried too. He was trying to keep the brave front for his sister, but he was scared like everyone else was. He couldn't help but wonder was this related to those bad guys Yusei and others had been fighting against.

''Big sis Aki…'' Ruka said quietly, but still loud enough so Aki could hear her. Aki turned towards the younger girl. ''Do you think Yusei can do it? Do you think he can save the past?'' Ruka asked nervously. Aki looked little unsure, but smiled warmly at the small Signer.

''I can't say for certain, but I believe he can do it. It's not the first time he would save the world.'' Aki said. Ruka still looked little unsure, but smiled a little. That smile dimmed a little as she looked around. The buildings were still disappearing, so nothing has been fixed yet.

Luckily the buildings were disappearing quite slowly, so most of the city was still there. However at this rate the entire Neo Domino City will disapper

''What if…Yusei doesn't make it?'' Ruka asked. She didn't know why she was suddenly so pessimistic, but things weren't looking too good. Aki once again turned towards Ruka.

''He will. But let's imagine that he doesn't…What would you do? How would you spend your last moment?'' Aki asked and Ruka fell silent after that.

''_Last moment…''_ Ruka thought. Her first instinct was just to stay there. Rua and all the signers were there and they were the most important people in her life. She probably would've done that when another person popped in her mind. One with raven hair and purple eyes.

''Sly…'' Ruka didn't even notice she said his name outloud. Unfortunately for her Rua did hear it.

''Why're you talking about that jerk now? He's not even here.'' Rua said little angrily. Ruka sighed. She knew that Rua disliked Sly either because Sly continuously lost to him or that he was simply overprotective. She was leaning towards the second opinion, but she was 13. She appreciated her brother's concern, but she wanted a little freedom.

''He's not a jerk.'' Ruka said. However she was unable to convince Rua, who raised an eyebrow at her.

''Not a jerk? He called us brain-dead lame squad!'' Rua said trying to control his anger. Aki who had been listening on the conversation joined in.

''Wasn't Sly that classmate of yours? The one you have a cr…'' Aki would've continued her sentence, but Ruka shushed her. She pulled her a little closer so Rua wouldn't hear them.

''Don't say that outloud. I don't want Rua to find out.'' Ruka whispered. She knew what would happen if Rua ever found out about her crush on Sly. Rua would probably attempt to murder Sly. That was one of the reasons why she was afraid of confessing. She hated the idea that Rua wouldn't approve her first relationship.

''No matter how you slice it, Sly is still a jerk…and emo. He probably doesn't what emotions are.'' Rua said coldly which was quite uncharacteristic of him.

''Don't talk about him like that!'' Ruka nearly yelled. She didn't want to believe that Sly was either of those things. She still couldn't deny that he was a little mean and showed almost no emotion. It has been like that ever since they first met.

'Flashback_'_

_The school year had just started in Neo Domino City. Ruka was glad that they could finally go to actual school rather than study by themselves. She had also met some new friends, Patty and Bob. As she was walking to her locker, she didn't notice a boy walking in her direction. The two collided with each other._

''_Watch it klutz!'' Angry voice yelled. Ruka looked up to see the person she had collided to. It was a boy she hadn't seen before. His raven hair reminded her of someone she had met before, but she couldn't put her finger to it. Anger was evident in his purple eyes._

''_Sorry. I hope you aren't hurt. My name's Ruka.'' Ruka said politely and extended her hand. The boy completely ignored it and walked right past her. Ruka was surprised by this action. ''Wait what's your name?'' She yelled after him, but in vain. Patty suddenly appeared to her side and noticed where she was looking._

''_I see you met Sly.'' Patty said. Ruka looked at her surprised for a moment._

''_Sly? Is that his name?'' Ruka asked. It sounded like a strange name, but she liked it for some reason. Patty nodded and continued talking._

''_I wouldn't bother with him. He hardly shows any emotion and is mean to everyone he meets. So don't go developing a crush on him, okay?'' Patty said. She was joking about the last part._

''_Sly…'' Ruka muttered. _

'End of Flashback_'_

Ruka knew it wasn't love at first sight. It probably wasn't love at second or third sight either. Whenever she sees Sly alone, she wanted to go and talk to him and invite him to group activities. She couldn't help it. She hated to see people alone.

''My point stands. Sly is mean and emo.'' Rua said. Ruka nearly shouted at her brother for saying that, but stayed quiet for now. She was more worried about the city that was still disappearing at alarming rate.

''This is starting to look bad.'' Crow said worried. Jack nodded, for once agreeing with him.

''Yusei will not lose. I, Jack Atlas am sure of it.'' Jack said. Crow sighed a little. Jack's third person talks were starting to annoy him.

''Maybe I should go and check on Sly…just in case.'' Ruka said sounding a bit uncertain. Rua looked at her confused.

''Why would you want to visit that jerk? He's probably going to say something like ´´Go away!´´ or ´´Why are you here?´´ among others.'' Rua said.

''Stop saying that! Sly is a good person and that's one of the reasons why I have a crush on him!'' Ruka didn't even realize what she had yelled before it was too late. Rua looked absolutely shocked by this revelation. His shock soon turned in to anger.

''You actually like that jerk! Why? He's rude, anti-social and has a hair that reminds me of someone I don't like.'' Rua said angrily. Aki looked at the two worried. It wasn't an unusual sight to see the twins disagree, but this is starting to look bad.

Instead of replying Ruka turned around and ran away. Rua was about to go after her, but Aki put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop.

''I'm sure Ruka is doing the right thing. Give her some space.'' Aki said warmly. Rua looked up to one of his idols and then let out small smile.

''…I'll do that.'' Rua said. Aki smiled at the young boy.

Ruka had been unable to find Sly in the crowd, so she deduced he was at his house. It didn't take her long to get to his house. Ruka had actually managed to get his address a couple of weeks back. She had by coincidence met Sly's mother Kasumi at the store and after Kasumi heard that she was one of Sly's friends the woman insisted on giving their address.

Ruka somewhat nervously rang the doorbell. As she waited for someone to open the door she looked around. The city was still slowly disappearing, so nothing's solved yet. Before Ruka could think any more of it the door opened to reveal Kasumi. The woman was surprised at first, but soon her expression turned into one of delight.

''Oh Ruka! It's so nice to see you…even with the city disappearing and everything. Do come in!'' Kasumi said and moved aside so Ruka could get in. Ruka thanked her and looked around the house. It was small and cozy house, enough for two people. She knew Kasumi and her husband had divorced, but other than that she knew nothing of Sly's father.

''You have a lovely house.'' Ruka complimented. Before Kasumi could reply to the compliment a voice was heard from upstairs. A voice Ruka liked so much.

''Who was at the door?'' Sly yelled from upstairs.

''It's your friend Ruka. She's here to see you.'' Kasumi yelled back. Kasumi then smiled at Ruka who looked a little surprised. ''Don't try to pretend that it isn't true. I can see right through you.'' Kasumi said.

''Ruka's not my friend…just say I'm busy or something.'' Sly yelled again.

''Yeah…I don't think I will, but you'll talk to her…unless you want me to use your real name.'' Kasumi said victoriously, knowing that she'd got him. She knew that her son didn't want anyone to know his real name.

''Fine…send her up.'' Sly said admitting defeat. Ruka slightly smiled at the woman before ascending the stairs. There weren't many rooms upstairs. She could easily deduce which one was Sly's room as it had bunch of keep out sings taped to its door. Nevertheless Ruka knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

''It's open Ruka.'' Sly said through the door annoyed. Ruka opened the door and entered into his room. She immediately looked around the room. The room was typical for a boy of Sly's age. She couldn't admire the room for long since Sly was getting impatient.

''So what did you want?'' Sly asked with his usual cold tone. It didn't faze Ruka as she had gotten used to it.

''Well since the city is disappearing I thought I could spend the last minutes with you.'' Ruka said, blushing a little. Sly raised an eyebrow at this.

''Why aren't you with your brother then? I'm sure you would rather be there than here.'' Sly said. Much to Sly's surprise Ruka shook her head.

''No…Me and Rua had a little fight, besides you're important to me.'' Ruka said sincerity. She had also grabbed his arm without either one noticing (or minding it for that matter) Ruka missed the small pink tint on Sly's cheeks.

''Still, you're wasting your time. I'm sure Fudo will fix it.'' Sly said with slight disgust. He didn't hate Yusei, but he was jealous of him…all because of…

''But his Stardust Dragon has been stolen this time.'' Ruka said. Sly looked at her shocked for a moment, before…

''What? Stardust Dragon was stolen!'' Sly said surprised. He immediately cursed at his reaction when he saw Ruka's face. Obviously Ruka was surprised by his outburst. She still doesn't know about Sly wanting to get his hands on Stardust Dragon.

''Yes…'' Ruka said. An awkward silence followed this as Ruka desperately tried to think of a subject to talk about. ''So…'' Ruka started, but fell silent after that.

''If you have nothing else to say you can leave…and let go of my hand.'' Sly said. Ruka looked down on their intertwined hands and reluctantly let go, blushing slightly.

''But I want you spend my last moment with you.'' Ruka said quietly, but loud enough for Sly to hear her.

''Spend it with your other friends. Beside Fudo will probably succeed anyway.'' Sly said somewhat bitterly. _''He'd better. I still want that Stardust Dragon.'' _

''Make me.'' Ruka said. ''I won't leave from this spot.'' Ruka said and crossed her arms refusing to leave. Sly sighed and walked to her. He lifted her and carried her out of his room…bridal-style. ''Sly!'' Ruka said surprised. Her face was completely red now.

''You're surprisingly light…'' Sly said. A small blush was also coloring his cheeks. He let her down once they were out of his room. Sly was about to return to his room, but Ruka once again took his hand. Before any more words could be exchanged Kasumi appeared in the hallway.

''Hey you two! The city stopped disappearing and…oh sorry I didn't know that two of you were having a moment.'' Kasumi said and retreated back downstairs. Small blushes were present on both of their faces.

''Well anyway…you'd better leave. To your friends.'' Sly said breaking the awkward silence. Ruka nodded.

''Yes, but first…'' Ruka said and then out of blue kissed Sly on the cheek. ''That's thanks for spending my fake last moment with me. See you at school!'' Ruka said happily and ran off. Once she was out of sight Sly smiled and put his hand on his cheek.

''I guess…it wasn't that bad after all.'' Sly said and returned to his room.

…

Yeah… Sorry if the ending felt rushed, but I wanted to update this today since it's my birthday and everything. Anyway…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Stardust Dragon: Also review if you have any interesting theories concerning Yugi´s sudden growth spurt. :D


End file.
